Masked Love
by Lindseybee18
Summary: Syaoran Misses the day when his love was there but 7 years ago when she moved away left them both heart broken, not sure if they would ever see each other again. ONE SHOT!


Hey how are you guys

Hey how are you guys? I got a little writers block on 10 survival rate, so I created this one shot hoping that it helps, but I don't think it did. I am sad to say that I don't know when the next chapter to that story is up, so just keep waiting! I hope you all like this one shot!

Masked Love

Syaoran sat there and looked at the girl he loved most. They sat together under a cherry blossom tree embracing each other, never wanting that moment to end.

"Syao, I don't want leave, I don't want to leave you."

"I know Saku, I don't want you to leave either."

"I'm afraid that I might…that I might forget you."

_Syaoran sat there shocked to hear what he just heard. __**How could she say that, we confessed our love to each other when we were eleven, and now here we are at fourteen, and she's saying that?**_

"Sakura, you love me right?'

"With all of my heart."

"Then you can never forget me, our love will always be there. It's a special bond that no one can break."

"New York is really far away, I wish you could be there with me, I don't want to be by myself somewhere that new."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will see each other again."

XxXxSeven Years LaterxXxX

Syaoran lay in his bed remembering the last day he got to be with his love, before she moved all the way to New York. He's been thinking about her a lot lately and even though he doesn't show it, his heart breaks all over again when he remembers her car driving away.

"Hey Syaoran, get up! We need to get to work."

_**For once in his life, can't he just be late and live?**_

"Okay I'll be out there in a minute."

Later he walked out to find Eriol with a displeased look on his face.

"What's wrong?'

"You said a minute, you took twenty."

"I was kidding when I said that, besides it's not like it will kill you to be little late."

Later in their office they each saw a letter on their desk from Yelen.

In Syaoran's it read:

_**Dear Syaoran,**_

_**I wanted to remind you that our masquerade is coming up, I hope you attend.**_

_**Love mom**_

"Ugh…I forgot about that. I never understood why she puts I hope you attend when she knows I have no choice."

"I don't know either, but I can't wait to take Tomoyo."

"I can't wait till this whole thing is over, dancing with every available girl knowing that I won't like any of them."

"Hey who knows, maybe this year you will."

"I can't because one girl has already stolen my heart."

XxXxMasqueradexXxX

Syaoran stood outside the door with the best tux he has on as he waited for his mother to introduce him to the first girl.

He hated this, he told his mother every year that he could never like any of these girls because SHE stole his heart all of those years ago, but she never listened so he didn't say anything anymore. He danced and looked like he cared about every part of it, when instead he was reliving memories of his past. That time, when he could just think of her, were his favorite moments of the day.

Soon the girls arrived and he started dancing, dreading every moment. He thought it would never end, until he finally got to the last girl. **(A/N: I forgot to mention they know who he is, but he doesn't know who they are, that's where their masks come in, and if he finds a girl suitable to marry, he goes to her and lifts her mask to reveal who she is.)**

He thought he would be as bored with this one like all of the rest, but when he saw a girl in a long pink dress with a white mask around her beautiful emerald eyes it instantly got his attention. He grate fully took her hand and led her to dance. He kept staring at her with a look that confused the girl.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You just remind me of someone that I miss very much."

"Who would that lucky person be to have such a handsome man think of them in such a way."

"The person who took my heart and never gave it back."

"Are you upset about that?"

"No I'm glad that person still has it."

_This girl, she different from the others. She has that same sweet look in her eyes, the same cheery personality, and touching her hand gave me the same spark that SHE did. Could this girl really be?_

His thought was cut short when they announced that the mask was soon to be over and Syaoran had to make his choice. He walked down the line of girls, hoping they are the one, as he was deep in thought.

_That last girl, she has to be her, I just know it. No one else can give me that spark._

He finally got to her and stopped. He kept looking into her eyes to find what he was looking for.

"I know you have to be her, you have to be…_He lifted the mask to reveal the beautiful shinning emerald eyed girl he fell in love with all of those years back_…Sakura."

"Surprise Syao, did you miss me?"

He didn't even answer as he bent down to kiss those lips he missed so much.

Everyone gasped as they watched the two kiss, confused as to why they seem to know each other. The couple didn't care though as they were so happy to be in each other's arms again. When they broke apart everyone was waiting for the answer she would give.

"I lost you once, I won't have that happen again, so will you marry me?"

"Syaoran…How could I not, I never wanted to leave you in the first place. I love you too much to say no."

The two married and had tree kids, a set of twin girls and a boy, all of which Syaoran's sisters loved so much…so they weren't over to often. Syaoran became the next head of the Li family, with Sakura by his side. If you asked Syaoran if he would ever have changed Sakura moving away, he would say no, because she will always be his masked love.

XxXxTHEENDxXxX

So how did you like it? I thought it was pretty good, but it is my first one shot. Anyway please read and review!

**LOVE CRYSTAL**


End file.
